Dead and Gone
by KittenInAPool
Summary: After Vince shoots Adam at Prom.  A lot of emotions go on while waiting in the hospital.


**This is a ONE-SHOT of what I would want to happen if Dead and Gone goes like how most of us think it will. I don't know. I kind of like it. By the way I wrote this before I saw last nights's episode. Well just READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

The waiting room was silent. Clare sat in a chair next to Fiona, leaning against each other. Fiona being Clare's shoulder to cry on. Drew paced back and forth rubbing his eyes, rolling up his sleeves; he just kept moving, trying to ignore the horrid thoughts running through his mind. Eli was leaning against a pillar, his hands in fists against the wall above his head, and hiding his tear streaked face from everyone. He stared down at the blood stain on his white shirt. The same blood that got on him when he dove to the side of his fallen friend. Fiona looked up at worried Drew stating, "Drew. Please. Sit down. You need to relax."

He looked down at her, with malevolent eyes, yet seemed so depressed. "Sit down? How am I supposed to relax when I…" he cut himself off when he noticed he was yelling and everyone was looking at him. "When I did this…I caused this _all. _My own brother. Now he's suffering in the hospital because of what _I _did. This is all my fault." Tears spilt over his eyelids. "Eli and Clare don't deserve to sit here waiting to see if their best friend will live or die. I cause _everyone _pain!"

Eli was staring at Drew as he ranted, wiping his own tears away. Not bothering to speak up and tell him "It's not your fault" or "He'll make it through." None of those sayings mattered now. All that mattered was Adam. That's when Eli stepped forward, speaking up to Drew, "Why not you stop blaming yourself and start thinking about your brother then! Of course none of us asked for this to happen! The guy who shot Adam. He wouldn't have—"

Drew cut off. "The bastard that shot Adam, shot Adam because he's _my _little brother! He wouldn't have harmed a hair on his head if hurting Adam wouldn't hurt me. Adam is everything to me. I would give up everything for him."

"As would I! But all we can do now is wait. And _stop _yelling." Eli's words calmed Drew down. Making Drew sit down next to Fiona, and cover his face with his hands.

Then the sudden sound of heels sounded, turning all heads at the hollering voice of Audra Torres calling out for Adam and Drew. She and Omar found the spot the kids were sitting, immediately making Drew jump back to his feet. "What happened? How is he?" Audra worryingly asked.

"Oh mom…" Drew started to tear up again, falling into her arms for a hug. She welcomed the hug, trying to hold back the waterfall of tears trying to break through. She looked at the kids hoping for an answer. When she looked over at Eli, Eli replied, "We haven't heard anything yet."

She allowed her son to cry on her shoulder as his father Omar set and hand on his back for comfort. Eli buried his eyes in his palm, his mind running wild with thoughts. The depressing moment was broken when a doctor showed up, "Are you the Torres' family?"

The Torres family hug broke apart to look at the doctor, giving him their full attention, as the other girls listened from their seats. The doctor continued, "Luckily the bullet only penetrated the side of her abdomen-"

"_His,_" Drew corrected him, but Omar made Drew sit down.

The doctor ignored his statement and continued trying to ignore pronouns. "There was a lot of blood loss. Externally and internally. We're short on…_the _blood type." He stuttered to catch his words. Then hit his hand with the clipboard. "So we're trying to get some delivered from another hospital. But it might be a while. So we also wanted to check with you all if you'd like to do a blood transfusion. B-negative."

Everyone's eyes turned to Audra. Her hand pressed against her forehead. "That's his biological father's blood type." She covered her mouth trying not to cry again. Drew looked up at his father hoping a miracle would occur and being Adam's step-family they'd have the same blood. Omar shook his head and shrugged, "We're A. Sorry Drew." Drew looked down defeated.

Eli looked around at all the saddened faces. He rolled up his sleeve, barging around the parents to be face-to-face with the doctor. "Okay, I'm O-negative. That's the universal donor right?"

The doctor shrugged, "Yes…How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen. I'm of age to give blood."

"Alright. I just have to ask you a few questions. Have you ever partaken in any homosexual activities?" Eli immediately answered "no", growing antsy. "Any STDs?" He continued to reply "no" to the questions. "Any illnesses?"

Eli stopped himself from denying by habit. "Uh…I was diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder about a month ago. But that doesn't change anything, does it?" Eli put a worried smile on his face, even though he was terrified inside.

The doctor looked away. "Are you on any medication?"

"Yes…"

"Do you know what kind?"

"I'm not sure. But why would taking mood stabilizers inhibit me from giving blood?" Eli was still holding his arm out, getting frustrated.

The doctor took a second. "Most are fine. But, there are a few out there that do get into the blood stream and…it's just not always a safe move." He finished up, avoiding from explaining all the biology that goes along with it.

Eli's mouth dropped. "Well, I'm most likely not taking any serious ones."

"I'm sorry. We can't take the risk." The doctor prepared to turn away.

Eli started to march toward him, when Drew caught him from jumping the doctor. He squirmed around in Drew's arms screaming at the man, "Fuck you! You come back here and take my blood Motherfucker!" Eli's eyes grew with fury.

"Eli! Eli! ELI! Weren't you the one saying not to yell?" Drew threw him off, making Eli start taking stressful deep breaths as he paced.

Clare stood up, catching Eli's wild hands, trying to calm him. "Eli. Eli. Breathe! Just call Bullfrog and ask what you're taking. If it's okay, then you can tell them, then they can do the transfusion." Eli bit his lips together as he nodded staring into her eyes. How could he be thinking how beautiful she looks, even with red eyes and running mascara, in this situation? He pulled away to go make the phone call.

XXX

"Kay thanks Bullfrog." Eli hung up his phone and sighed, when he caught sight of the same doctor from before passing by. "Hey!" The doctor, stayed still, but was slightly afraid of Eli as he ran up to him. "I'm really sorry about my outburst. I just wanted to tell you that I figured out what I'm on." Eli gave the medication names he's on, that he wrote on a piece of paper.

The doctor sighed, making Eli expect the worst. "Alright. That's okay. Come with me. We will draw your blood."

Eli followed the doctor. "Thank you Doctor."

"You care about him huh?"

"He's my best friend. My brother practically. If he wasn't in my life…who knows where I'd be. That's why I'll do _anything _to save him. It's a selfish act, you could say." Eli smirked to ignore the tear he could feel in the corner of his eye.

"Let's just hope this works."

XXX

Eli walked back into the waiting room rolling down his sleeve, which now had a bandage on it. Clare stood up once she noticed him, but Audra was the first one to walk up to him. "Elijah? Did you?"

"If you mean did I just donate my blood for the transfusion. Yes. They're just about to start it," Eli said fixing his sleeve.

"Thank you Eli!" Audra cried out, hugging Eli's shoulders. "We are so thankful. We owe you indefinitely!"

Eli patted her arms as they pulled away from the hug. "Hey I did it because Adam's the greatest guy ever. No one can replace my best friend. Let's just hope for the best though." He wiped the corner of his eye with his thumb, trying to prevent oncoming tears. Audra smiled at him and turned to Omar and Drew to hug them. Eli stared at the ground, squeezing his weakened arm.

Clare strolled up to him, nervous. "That's a pretty great thing you did there."

Eli smirked. "He's my best friend." She nodded, and Eli could see the sparkle in her eyes from tears. He wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face into her neck. "He's going to be okay," he whispered as he could feel her breathing heavy against his shoulder. She nodded against his shirt not being able to hold back her crying sobs.

XXX

Everyone surrounded the bed Adam lied lifelessly on. Audra was not letting go of his hand, and Omar standing behind her. Drew sat in a chair at the end of the bed, burying his face in his hands as he pressed against his temples. Fiona left earlier to check how Anya and Holly J were doing, after the traumatizing night.

Standing outside the window, Clare caressed her cup of bad hospital coffee as Eli had his right arm up against the window staring into the saddened room. Clare looked at her watch to break the silence, "It's almost two AM." She sighed.

Eli spoke up, but didn't take his eyes off Adam. "Do you need to get home? I'll give you a ride." He didn't hear Clare's answer. All Eli could hear was his memories. _The gunshot. His friend collapsing. The moment he jumped to Adam's side, grabbing each other's elbows. Clare's cries as she dropped next to him. Adam's blood covered more of his white shirt. Himself, leaning over his friend on the verge of tears, not realizing his own shirt got some of Adam's blood on it. And then, Drew repeating the words: "Adam, I'm sorry. I love you. Hang in there." _

"Eli?" Clare's voice grabbed Eli's attention away from his recollection. Taking his fist off the glass and turning to her. "Are you okay?"

Eli looked away with his eyes, and with biting his tongue he shook his head lightly. "I just wished I could do something. I should have jumped in front of him or pushed him out of the way or something. I was _right_ there!"

"Eli. You've done more than anyone. He's stable now because of _your _blood. It's just the waiting we have to live through now."-she sighed-"You've been the best of friend to Adam. I've never seen a greater friendship, then what I've witness between the two of you. I'm lucky to have been a part of it."

"Have?" Eli asked.

"Well after we broke up. It just sort of turned into me against you with Adam in between."

Eli grabbed her hands. "Then let's fix that." Clare's eyes widened and jaw dropped in fear of what Eli was going to say. He coughed letting go of her hands. "What I mean is, when Adam gets out of this. We can be friends again. Like we were first semester. Some of the best times of my life. We will be there for Adam. Adam and I will always be there for you. And Adam and—" he cut himself off, scared to finish his sentence.

"And Adam and I will _always _be there for you." She stroked his cheek which turned into a friendly hug. That's when Eli whispered, "We will forever be the Misfits set of friends we are." Clare held Eli tighter at his comment.

Audra brushed Adam's hair with her fingers, admiring her boy that lay in front of her. He looked so lifeless, maybe that was because he was. Never letting go of his hand, she said, "I wish they could tell us something."

Omar squeezed her shoulder. "Honey they said all we can do is wait and see if the surgery and transfusion is good enough."

"Good enough or the best. My baby doesn't deserve to have to go through this!" Audra let the anger take over her crying.

"I'm sorry mom. This is all my fault." Drew mumbled, not looking away from the ground. "Vince would have never shot him if I never fucked everything up for this family."

"Oh honey don't say that," Audra argued.

"No. Admit it. It's true. This is my fault. I wish I could change everything—"

"But you can't rewrite history son." Omar grabbed his shoulders with comfort. "Blame whoever you want. But that doesn't stop what has happened. So let's just stay positive; hope Adam can get through this and ignore the rest."

Drew nodded. Then there was a quiet mumble, "You're so selfish." All three of them looked at each other, until they realized Adam's lips moving again. "You're selfish Drew. I got shot, and all you can do is talk about yourself," he spoke in a low-toned, rough voice but in a sarcastic way, adding a chuckle near the end.

Everyone stood up with glee. "Adam!" Eli and Clare noticed their excitement when they heard his name being yelled, breaking away from their hug to run inside. Adam replied, "Hey everybody." Then his head turned to Eli and Clare. "This has to be the best wake up in the world. The thought that I have actually been shot, yet I can't feel anything right now. And being surrounded by my family and my two best friends." Eli walked up to the head of his bed smiling down at him. As Clare took hold of his other hand with a relieved grin, too big for words.

"And Drew…" He looked up as Adam spoke. "There's no need to blame yourself. These things happen." He let out a small chortle which made everyone else join in. "So…What happened? All I remember is blacking out at Prom after having searing pain."

"Well, they said you needed a blood transfusion a couple hours ago," Drew spoke up. "And this one"-pointing to Eli-"nearly bit the doctor's head off when they wouldn't let him donate his blood at first."

Adam moved his eyes to his friend. "Ha ha! Now that's my Eli." Eli lightly patted his friend on the shoulder. "So wait, I have your blood in my veins right now? A part of _you_ is inside me?" Eli nodded, scratching the back of his head. "That's Trippy shit man!" A jovial laughter corrupted the room, with a smile on each one of their faces.

**What did you guys think? Tell me in the reviews please! :D I know it's not my best but I like it. MISFITS FOR LIFE! Well I love you all thanks for reading! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


End file.
